When Journeys End, the Adventure Begins
by WhosInTheAttic
Summary: An alternate ending for Journey's End. The Doctor says a proper goodbye to Rose.


"That's me when we first met, and you made me better. Now you can do the same for him," the Doctor said.

"But he's not you," she gave him a withered look.

"He needs you; that's very me."

"But it's better than that, though," Donna spoke up, "Don't you see what he's trying to give you?" To the New Doctor, she said, "Go on; tell her."

The Doctor in Blue spoke, "I look like him, I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts; same everything—except I've only got one heart."

"Which means?"

"I'm part human; specifically the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate; I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you…if you want."

"You'll grow old at the same time as me?"

"Together." Rose placed a hand over his single heart.

The TARDIS groaned, and Donna and the Doctor in Brown prepared to leave.

"But…it's still not right, 'cause the Doctor's…still _you_," Rose protested to the Doctor in Brown.

"And I'm him," he replied.

"But…answer me this; when I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it."

"I said, 'Rose Tyler,'"

"Yeah? And how was that sentence gonna end?"

"Does it need saying?"

"No," Rose said, taking his hands in hers, "but tell me," her voice cracked as she raised his hands to either side of her face, placing his fingers on her temples, "Please." She knew he'd already made up his mind about this; for better or worse, she would be left behind to pick up the pieces; she and this New Doctor. But she needed this, more than she'd ever needed anything in her life.

A flurry of emotions flashed behind the Doctor's eyes. Sadness, desperation, determination…love. He closed his eyes and reached out to Rose's mind. The corners of his mouth crept up a bit when she gave a small sigh, her eyes fluttering closed; she could feel his mind pressing on hers.

Her breath hitched as his mind reached out and caressed hers. It was warm and cold and golden all at once; fire and ice and something between rage and serenity. His thoughts, paired with colors and waves filled her mind. She didn't just hear his love, she saw it, smelled it, tasted it. She touched it. It bore into every corner of her. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

Rose reached out for him with her mind, too. She tried to convey herself to him in the same way, but didn't know how. She imagined her heart opening, and all the contents seeping out and flowing into him. She wanted—no _needed—_the Doctor to know how much he meant to her; how much he would _always _mean to her. How he had changed her, saved her, made her better. She wanted so badly to wash away his guilt—all of it—but she couldn't. But this? This, she could help. She could make him see.

The Doctor felt Rose's love flowing into him, trickling in like a stream; mixed with it was a level of gratitude he'd not expected. There was no blame, despite the sorrow. She knew that he'd made her choice for her; that she would be staying here in this parallel world, and she understood. She understood why he'd kept her at arm's length, and why she couldn't stay. Now she knew what it would do to him to watch her deteriorate at the hands of Time.

Suddenly, they were standing in an imagined field of Apple Grass, hand in hand, gazing at each other in silence against the backdrop of New New York. After what seemed like several minutes, he placed his fingers under her chin and raised her face gently to his. The word _forever _echoed in the air between them before he bent to place a soft kiss on her lips. Their eyes fell shut, and when they opened again, they were once again on that Norwegian beach.

To everyone else, only a few brief moments had passed as Rose and the Doctor stood motionless, his fingers pressed to her temples, and her hands clasped over them. The only outward indication that something more was happening were the shifting emotions on Rose's face and the silent tears that streaked both their faces.

The Doctor drew his hands back, and Rose swept him into a hug. "Goodbye," she whispered into his ear, planting a kiss on his cheek before drawing back.

"Goodbye, Rose Tyler." He said with a small smile, turning slowly to rejoin Donna, who gave a small wave to the three of them before opening the TARDIS door and disappearing inside. Rose stood on the sand and watched him step into the TARDIS after her. As it began to dematerialize, she felt the New Doctor come up beside her. He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it. She squeezed back.

When the TARDIS was gone, the Doctor in Blue turned to face her, taking both of her hands in his. "Rose Tyler, I love you."

"I know," she smiled, tears drying on her face, even as more threatened to spill out. "I love you too, Doctor." She took him by the lapels of his blazer and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss and pressing his palms to her back, drawing her further into his embrace.

This was it, what'd he'd wanted for so long but could never before let himself consider having; here it was, at last; a future with Rose—a _real _future, living life day after day. He'd have a life—a fantastic life—with her; with _Rose Tyler. _ A _family_. A _home_.

Jackie stood by, feeling awkward and at the same time moved by their love and passion. She had tears in her eyes. Every moment she'd ever spent on this beach had been heart-rending; first seeing her daughter suffer so, and now, at last reunited with the man—the alien—she'd fallen in love with so long ago. With him, she'd seen the stars, the joys and horrors the universe had to offer, and she had grown. Jackie knew how her daughter felt; that long absence, finding that love again—with the same man, but not the same. But it was all going to be okay.

Rose and the Doctor parted, and she slipped her hand into his, looking into his brown eyes. "Let's get started on forever, yeah?"

"Allons-y," he whispered.


End file.
